Hierophant and Death
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: (Role Reversal Shinjiro and Female Protagonist) "I love you, you know... And everyone I love... dies..."


**This fic was inspired by thundercrow's _Hang me from the Cherry Tree_... Go read it; it's a role reversal of Ryoji and the female protag... =D**

**I do not own Persona 3 or any of its associates...**

**Enjoy! =D**

**4/11/15: I just changed the alley scene thing so it'll make more sense... I've decided to add nothing more and to not redo the ending because... well the longer I reread it, the more it feels fine the way it is so yeah... XD**

* * *

Shinjiro blinks at the girl sitting on one of the many steps of the stairs. She doesn't belong with the other delinquents that hang around the back alley of Port Island Station.

The girl is pale, with red eyes that are too stark against her skin. Her clothing is modest and fitting for the cold weather: a peach sweater, a black and red checkered skirt over black leggings, a red scarf and red boots. She's unlike those skimpy girls wearing skimpy clothing resembling underwear. Her rich brown hair is tied in a ponytail and at the side is hair pins arranged in the form of a roman numeral for thirteen.

She regards him with cool indifference before turning to her side. Takaya emerges from behind her, pale and still foreboding. "What a pleasant surprise," the pale male states. "You haven't come here recently."

"Tch," Shinjiro mutters. "Aren't you being too friendly? We ain't exactly buddies here, Takaya."

"But we take care of our own," Takaya insists. "And as a fellow Persona-user, I believe we are… shall we say, one and the same?"

"Bullshit."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Jin warns as he appears behind Shinjiro. "We could bring you down easy…"

"I'd like to see you try," Shinjiro challenges. There is no sight of the white-clad girl—Chidori—so taking them on could be possible.

But then Takaya chuckles; it's never wise to question the man when he chuckles. "I don't think you will stand a chance against our new… friend here…" he pats the brunette's head. "She has a Persona belonging to the thirteenth Arcana."

He stares at the girl. She doesn't seem like much; as a matter of fact, she's too svelte. "She's a Persona-user?" He asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Jin answers.

"Is she mute too?"

"My name is Hamuko."

Shinjiro stares at her, wide-eyed. A small smile is on her lips. He shrugs it off with a spit.

"He's running away," her eyes don't leave him, but she's obviously talking to Takaya.

"I see…" the pale male says condescendingly. "It's a shame then. I thought we'd be able to convince you of the beauty of our purposes."

Shinjiro merely huffs and walks away from them. From behind him, he hears Takaya mutter, "I hope we won't have to meet in the battlefield as adversaries…"

He pretends as though he didn't hear.

* * *

The other three juniors in their team make him feel more at ease. They're more disciplined and they have capabilities surpassing that of Mitsuru's or Akihiko's. Fuuka's help is especially dependable.

He stays away from the back alley at Port Island Station. Those haunting red eyes still come back to him in his sleep and for some reason, he sees her smile: lips stained with blood and something akin to a sword in her hands.

Shinjiro would wake up in cold sweat after that. At Misturu's insistence and his lack of a better activity, he caves in. Teachers complain about his beanie and his classmates complain about how uncooperative he is. He takes cram school during the weekends to make up for the subjects that he hasn't taken up yet.

Once or twice, they've met up with Takaya; the pale male is disapproving of their efforts to destroy Tartarus.

He's thankful that he hasn't seen that girl with red eyes with them.

* * *

"There's someone… here…" Fuuka vaguely says through the transmission.

"Huh?" Yukari's head snaps to the side. "You mean a missing person?"

"No… It's like…" Fuuka trails off before Junpei speaks up in that same optimistic manner.

"If there's someone in here, we should look for 'em."

"You're right," Yukari agrees.

"Let's split up then," Mitsuru commands. "If any of you find anything, inform Fuuka."

They split up: Shinjiro and Junpei taking the south path while Mitsuru and Yukari go along the one at the east. He separates from the capped male when a fork appears and turns left. A dead end is in sight but he flinches as stops when he sees the familiar red scarf and bright brown hair.

"Shinjiro-senpai?" Fuuka's voice rings loud and clear. "Mitsuru-senpai and the others didn't find anything."

"Tell 'em to head back," he says. "I'll be there shortly." He picks up the unconscious brunette and heads to the nearest teleporter.

In a faint glow of yellow they are back at the entrance and they form a circle around the unconscious girl. "This is… disturbing…" Fuuka says. "She has a Persona and yet it seems to be… suppressed."

Mitsuru is just as surprised, "She's a Persona-user?" Suddenly he sees that glint in her eyes: the excited glint that tells her that she's found someone new and someone useful. "Wait don't tell me-,"

"I know her," Shinjiro intervenes. "She was with that Takaya guy."

"You mean-," Akihiko cuts himself short. "You mean she's one of them?"

Fuuka takes out her Evoker and summons Lucia. Her eyes close in concentration. "I don't sense them anywhere."

"But they have gone undetected," Yukari points out. "Maybe we should go back."

"I agree," Mitsuru nods. "We can ask her when we get back."

They head to the dorm, with the unconscious girl on his back. Fuuka keeps her Persona active to scan the area. Akihiko and Junpei are also keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Strega. But so far, they've managed to reach the dorm without any problems.

"Bring her to the command room," Mitsuru says as she heads to the second floor. "Everyone else put away your weapons and meet up there."

They all voice out their acquiescence. Shinjiro puts her down on the sofa and allows his axe to lean against the wall of the room. The rest of SEES come up as well, even Ken who slept in early and didn't go to Tartarus with them.

"Fuuka," he calls out. "You said her Persona was suppressed?"

"Yes," the timid support replies. "But the power of her Persona is frightening. Even though it's suppressed, Lucia can feel its strength trying to break through."

"You know her, Shinji?" Akihiko asks incredulously.

"I saw her once," he replies briefly. "Takaya said that her Persona was-,"

"She feels familiar," Aigis intones slowly, as if debating on her thoughts and accidentally said them out loud.

"How can that be possible? We've only met her," Yukari states.

Junpei shrugs and says, "Maybe Aigis saw her from ten years ago or something…"

Resuming his previous statement, Shinjiro says, "Takaya said that her Persona belongs to the thirteenth Arcana…"

"Death," Fuuka says breathlessly. "But… she's-,"

"It would be better if we asked questions from her when she wakes up," Mitsuru says. "For now, bring her to the vacant room. I'm sure it's clean enough. The rest of us could use some good night's sleep."

They share a nod before Shinjiro carries the unconscious girl into the vacant room just as their red headed leader commanded. She doesn't stir even as he removes her boots and brings the blanket to her shoulders. He stares at her for a long time before he exhales.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, Hamuko."

* * *

The next morning, they congregate at the dining table over breakfast. Mitsuru wanted to know more about the mysterious Persona-user that they found last night and so she contacted the school about their absence during the morning; claimed that it was for a project that involved the participation of all club members.

"So tell us," Mitsuru starts, calm and calculated. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hamuko." She replies slowly, as if unsure of what she's saying. "Who are…" her gaze sweeps through all of them, "Who are you?"

The red head waves off the question. "There will be time for introductions later. For now, you may refer to me as Kirijo-san."

The brunette nods in affirmation. "I understand, Kirijo-san."

Shinjiro watches the bizarre girl. She seems to be calm enough and that makes him suspicious. Not once has her eyes landed on him; maybe it's because she doesn't want her act to be exposed.

"Good now," Mitsuru starts again. "Why were you in Tartarus?"

"I…" she replies quickly before her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I… I don't know…"

"How can you not know?" Yukari demands and one could hear the infuriation in her voice. Mitsuru patiently gestures for the other female to calm down.

"What Takeba means to say is that," she quickly remedies, "people like you don't go there without knowing. You have a Persona; I take it that you know what that means?"

Her eyes brighten and she nods eagerly; perhaps she's relieved to be asked about something she actually knows. "Yes. Thanatos has always protected me."

Mitsuru is equally as relieved as she is. "Good then we have common ground. Now, tell me truthfully, are you friends with Takaya?"

She nods once. "He's always been kind to me. Jin-san is very harsh when it comes to words, but he's a big softie inside. Chidori is quiet but when you get to her good side-,"

"We don't care what they are to you!" Akihiko snaps and he earns a glare from the red head sitting across their guest. "Sorry…"

"Akihiko means well," Mitsuru assures the stranger, running a hand through her red hair. "So you are friends with those from Strega?"

Hamuko nods. "They welcomed me here when I arrived."

This piques the Empress' interest. "When exactly did you arrive?"

"Just last April," she replies. "My relatives said that I was old enough to take care of myself and sent me back here after being gone for ten years."

"I see," Mitsuru mutters as the others keep quiet; keeping the fact that Shinjiro returned at around the same month. Aigis shifts uneasily from one foot to another while Fuuka is distracting herself with the hem of her skirt. "Did your… _friends_ send you to Tartarus?"

Hamuko frowns. "That… I… I really don't remember… Jin-san and I were talking and Chidori was at her easel like always then Takaya-san came inside and said something… I… I really can't remember…"

The interrogation didn't go as planned, but the red head looks quite satisfied. "I take it that you don't have a place to stay?"

"Mitsuru!"

"Mitsuru-senpai!"

Hamuko winces at the chorus of disapproval.

"We can't let her in here if she's with those bastards from Strega," Akihiko says with hostility. Yukari and Junpei back him up while Aigis and Fuuka stand to the side.

"You idiots," Shinjiro speaks up for the first time that morning. "Didn't you hear what I told you last night? About her Persona?"

"I think it would be better if we let her stay here for a while." Fuuka says. Ken, who has been silent all this time, nods as well.

"She is familiar…" Aigis intones once more, and she sounds as unsure, if not more, than she did a while ago. "But I cannot determine if she is a friend or a foe. My sensors seem to be malfunctioning around her."

"Well," Yukari starts confidently. "If Aigis can't function properly around her then I don't think we should let her stay."

"It's too dangerous to let her stay here in the dorm, Mitsuru," Akihiko says, but the addressed female only turns to Shinjiro.

"What do you think, Aragaki?"

"I think you should all listen to Mitsuru," he snaps. "Why the hell'd you make her your leader if you just oppose her?"

"Yeah but-," Junpei catches himself and nods, defeated. "Alright… We can let her stay."

"Junpei!" Yukari turns to him angrily.

"Hey if those punks from Strega are her pals, shouldn't we let her stay?" The glint of battle is present in his excited eyes. "If they come for her then we can get rid of them once and for all."

That argument seems to go well with both Akihiko and Yukari who nod and fall back to their seats. All the while, Hamuko's face shows no sign of being offended or being troubled that her alleged 'friends' are being plotted upon.

"Now we've settled that," Mitsuru takes control of the conversation again. "Welcome to the dorm, Hamuko."

"You," the girl starts. "You venture up the tower don't you?"

"Yes."

"Can I-Can I come with you?"

"Now isn't that too much?" Akihiko snaps again.

"Shut up, Aki." Shinjiro rewards his friend with a glare and the latter deflates easily. "Let Mitsuru speak."

Hamuko spares him a grateful look; the only indication that she knows who he is. "It's just that… Takaya-san often brought me there and said something about getting stronger so his plan will work..."

Junpei bristles. "Whaddya mean? That punk has something up his sleeve? And you're a part of it?"

"Calm down, Iori," Mitsuru chides. "Continue," she bids Hamuko.

"He… They… They," she gulps and continues, "We go around the floors and Takaya-san is always excited to see me calling out Thanatos. I asked him why once and he said that he needed me for his plans..."

"I see…" Mitsuru curls a contemplative finger around her chin and ponders on it for a moment. "And you remember nothing of this?"

Hamuko shakes her head contritely.

"Senpai," Yukari calls their attention. "Why should we trust her? I mean, she's one of them and Fuuka here said that she had a powerful Persona."

"All the more reason for us to keep her here," Shinjiro cuts in. "If her Persona is powerful, you wouldn't want to deal with it. You'd want it at your side."

The Empress nods at that. "We shall allow you to stay here, Hamuko. However," her eyes shift towards Shinjiro. "I will have Aragaki keep an eye on you."

Hamuko's red eyes go over the addressed male's figure. "So your name is Aragaki."

"Shinjiro," he corrects her and she echoes her response.

Pushing back the chair, Mitsuru stands up. "Now that we've come to a resolution about that, it's time that we all go to school. I will not have you fail your academics because of anything."

There are collective responses as they leave. Aigis turns to Hamuko and asks, "Who are you really?"

The red-eyed girl only smiles slightly. "I'm Hamuko."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Shinjiro groans for the nth time that afternoon. He swears that Mitsuru will pay for the day she thought of having him look after their guest. Koromaru is at her ankles; the dog seems to really like their guest.

"I'm cooking now piss off," he grunts.

She doesn't waste a moment and picks up Koromaru to the living room. Another thing that Shinjiro doesn't like about her is that she isn't the least affected by his rude remarks. But he figures that living with those from Strega must have made her quite immune to it. Jin cusses at lot after all.

"Hey, you can eat now."

Hamuko launches herself off the couch with the grace of a heavy pig and she flops down the chair. "This looks tasty."

Sometimes he wonders if she's seventeen. She sure doesn't act as one. Her appetite says something different entirely. It makes him wonder if she's seventeen _and_ a girl.

"Hey slow down," he starts but it's too late and she's choked on the smaller pieces that she didn't swallow properly. Koromaru whines and then licks her hand as if a form of comfort. Sighing, Shinjiro hands her a glass of water and asks, "Didn't Takaya feed you or something?"

"Jin-san is the one who always goes with me to eat outside," she replies once she's regained her breath. "Chidori and Takaya-san eat on their own."

Shinjiro can't imagine the bespectacled hacker of Strega eating with anyone else other than Takaya. The man has too much devotion for Strega's leader. "I bet he went broke trying to feed you."

"I paid for myself," she pouts, as if offended by the notion of being paid for by someone else. "I work at Chagall and the movie theaters. They pay a lot there."

Somehow the fact that she works at Chagall doesn't surprise him. What surprises him is that he imagines her: wearing the maid outfits of the usual waitresses in the café. He often passes by the place when going into the station. It's a wonder how he hasn't seen her there yet.

He grunts in reply and they enjoy their food in silence.

"Are the people here your friends?" She asks suddenly and he turns to stare at her.

"I guess…"

"You're not sure?" And from his place by her feet, Koromaru whines.

"Just eat your damn food," he snaps and continues eating the plate of food before him. Unfortunately, their guest is not one easily dissuaded.

"How do you know if they're your friends or just your acquaintances?"

He groans. "What the hell is this, a quiz show?"

Her eyes turn contrite and Koromaru's whining doesn't help him at all.

"Fine," he sighs in defeat. "Friends are those people who you stick with even though they annoy the hell outta you. They're those people who talk about stupid stuff with you until you feel stupid. They're those you'd give your life for." He wants to take back the last statement but he keeps his lips sealed.

Suddenly, a smile breaks on her pale face. "I want to be your friend then, Aragaki-san."

The sound of his surname coming from her lips makes him shift in his seat. "Shinjiro," he corrects.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Shinjiro," he looks away and clears his throat. He stands up and brings his plate to the sink. "Clean up when you're done."

Another smile is on her face.

Suddenly she doesn't seem to be so bad after all.

* * *

She has a lot of weird hobbies.

A few days back, she dragged him to town in the middle of the day. She bought a sewing machine from the mall, saying something about how she was going to make something to commemorate their friendship and her future friendships with the other residents of the dorm.

He found out that same day that she excelled in the intricate art of polishing Evokers. While he watched the cook prepare the meal from the television screen, she took out the suitcase full of silver guns. As Mitsuru instructed him, he kept a close eye on all of her actions, but so far, nothing told him that she was an enemy.

He begins to think about why they found her in Tartarus when they did. Fuuka said that her Persona was somewhat suppressed. Maybe Takaya fed her some suppressants before they ventured into Tartarus. But why? The elusive and pale man seemed to care for the brunette very much. Then again, it could be just because of her Persona.

Even so, Jin must have at least done something. From their previous talks, she often mentioned being close to him.

"You look scary," she remarks and Koromaru nods in approval.

"You're in _my_ room," he snaps. When she bought her sewing machine, she installed it in his room because her room was still too dusty and neglected. She didn't want her projects to turn out the same.

He stares at her as she shrugs and turns back to her machine. Her rich brown hair is unkempt and tied back haphazardly. Blood red eyes are focused solely on the way the needle goes in and out of the fabric. The black of the cotton contrasts her pale, svelte fingers. Since the dorm is kept warm even in the winter, she's wearing a light shirt over a white spaghetti-strapped dress. Her feet drum on the floor of his room while he looks over the cookbooks from his bed.

It's well in the evening when he registers the din of his other team mates. Glancing over to the clock on the wall, Shinjiro makes out that it's about seven in the evening. He registers that Hamuko has gone silent and sees that her head is resting on the table. "Geez," he mutters and pries her off the table. The girl bolts awake, alerting Koromaru and he steps back.

"Did I fall asleep?" She stretches her arms and yawns.

"You have your own room."

She releases a small sound of affirmation before she covers her sewing machine and steps out. Akihiko is right in front of the room and looks aghast at the sight of their guest leaving his friend's room. The brunette, however, is oblivious. "Oh, good evening senpai." Koromaru barks as well and some tension in the boxer's face dissipates.

Once Hamuko is well away from hearing range, Akihiko sighs in relief, "I thought for a moment there that you were doing something…"

"Tch," Shinjiro looks away and glances pointedly at the sewing machine on the table at the far end of his room. "She said her room was too dirty for that."

"You didn't even get suspicious?" He sounds incredulous. "You were the one who lived in the streets for two years and all of a sudden, you trust her already?"

Koromaru whines and Shinjiro sighs. "Look Aki, if the dog ain't bothered then I shouldn't be either…"

"But-!"

"You're being too paranoid," he says succinctly before ushering the white dog to trot out of his room and closes the door.

There's no need to be wary of Hamuko. She's mostly harmless.

"Besides," he says to no one in particular, "If she wanted to kill us, she would've gotten that over with."

* * *

"Why is _she_ here?" Yukari asks with distaste.

"She's a Persona-user," Mitsuru explains simply. "I don't think we should allow her potential to be wasted just because we are suspicious of her. Besides, an extra hand is always welcome."

"I get that but," the archer stammers. "How do we know she isn't trying to set us up?"

"You have Chidori don't you?" The red-eyed female asks. "I don't think you'll have that much of a problem with Takaya-san and Jin-san…"

"How'd you know that?" Ken's voice is a mix of amusement and apprehension.

"Medea and Thanatos are… somewhat friends…" she replies vaguely.

Yukari looks ready to snap at the other girl once more but is cut off by Mitsuru. "Aragaki, I want you to take a tour on the lower floors. Bring Hamuko here with you and two more." Her eyes speak clearer than her words: _I'll take Takeba and Akihiko with me._

"Ken," he turns to the kid but sounds rather awkward. "And Koro-chan too…" They head to the teleporter and he hears Misturu's sigh of relief.

"I guess they don't trust me after all…" she sighs.

"Don't worry senpai," Ken says. "I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually." Koromaru barks his assent but they haven't taken another step when a Shadow crawls towards them.

"Alright, let's take it easy for now," Shinjiro states. "Ken, I want you to focus on healing, alright?"

The younger male nods and stays behind only to be prodded by the claws of a Maya right behind him.

"Hey-!"

"Thanatos!"

There's the sound of shattering glass and the roaring of an ominous figure towering over the red-eyed female. The Persona brandishes its sword and lays waste to the Mayas surrounding Ken. Soon they disappear in a puff of red and black.

"Wow…" the little boy mutters. "Your Persona is so strong…"

"Hey," Shinjiro calls as he bashes the head of one of the Magician Shadows with his axe. "A little help here?"

"Oh sorry," Hamuko starts before she points the barrel of her Evoker at her temple and calls out Thanatos. Once more, the Shadows dissolve before she could even say anything.

"Senpai!" Fuuka's voice rings loud and clear in their heads. "You should get out of there. I sense Death!"

As if on cue, the Shadows disperse and the dual-wielding avatar of Death approaches them rapidly. Without another thought Shinjiro barks, "Run!"

They scramble off to the direction of the stairs only to remember that it gets sealed once they're on the floor. Fuuka starts to give them directions towards the nearest teleportation device. "Take a left," she instructs.

"Ken," Shinjiro turns to the boy, "Take Koro-chan and Hamuko with you. I'll stall him for a while."

"But-!"

"Go!" He says sternly as he blocks a bullet heading towards them with his axe.

The two manage to make it to the device, Koromaru goes in first and Ken steps on the platform before Hamuko wrenches the spear from his hands and says, "I'll borrow this for a while."

The last they see of Ken is his fading outline. The senior turns to the red-eyed girl. "You idiot!"

But before he could say anything more, another bullet is sent towards them. "Go now!"

"You won't stand a chance against him on your own," there's a sudden stubborn lilt in her tone. "I've seen him before. Jin-san and I fought him once and… it didn't turn out well…"

He wonders how they managed to escape but decides against asking. Death continues on following them and suddenly, Hamuko turns around and blocks an incoming bullet with the spear she borrowed from Ken.

"Idiot! Keep running!"

"Mitsuru-senpai and the others are on the way there," Fuuka says; her voice is more than alarmed. "Please hang in there."

"Hamuko!" He's about to grab her hand when he sees her pointing the Evoker at her temple and calling out her Persona once more. Thanatos wrestles with Death and they round a corner before retracing their steps back to the teleportation platform.

"I think we lost 'im," Shinjiro starts but is stopped by the rattling of chains coming close to him. "Dammit! How'd he get here so fast?" He blocks another bullet with his axe before tumbling to the wider area. He hears another gunshot and the shattering of glass. "Hey should you be summoning your Persona so often?"

He knows she can't hear him but he grabs his Evoker anyway and summons Castor. "No way in hell I'm going to let a girl fight for me…"

But before Castor can come close to Death, he hears Thanatos release a mighty roar as something akin to a falling star descends on Death. The opposing figure returns with a roar of its own before pressing the barrel of its gun towards the slim female behind her Persona.

The girl stands there as Death pulls the trigger and at the last minute, she evades it. It explodes behind her, making her wince. Castor comes close to Death once more and lands a punch on its back.

"Hamuko!" He shouts. "Go to the platform!"

But as soon as he's done speaking, he sees Death fix its eyes on her. She's gripping the spear tightly and suddenly there are footsteps.

"What?" Mitsuru is the first one to speak.

"Idiots! Go to the platform!" Shinjiro barks before attempting to distract Death from their guest.

"Thanatos!"

Glass shatters again and Thanatos once more brawls with Death; neither gaining true advantage over the other. "Go on ahead," Hamuko tells them sternly. "I can stall him long enough."

"Uh…" Yukari fits an arrow into her bow and says, "No way. I won't take orders from someone like you."

"Yeah me neither," Akihiko nods as he points his Evoker on his forehead.

"Listen to her!" Shinjiro snaps. "She's fought this thing before. Hurry and go!"

Mitsuru nods and says, "I'll see you at the entrance."

"But-," Junpei starts; he doesn't like the idea of having Hamuko protect all of them by herself. But Death looks powerful and he can feel his knees shaking at the sight of those guns. "Let's go Yuka-tan…"

The archer is practically dragged and Akihiko receives a stern glare from Mitsuru and Shinjiro. He jogs after the rest while Shinjiro falls into place beside her.

"Senpai," she calls him. "We only have one shot. If we attack together we can cause him to falter. That's our only chance to get out of here,"

He clucks his tongue but says anyway, "Alright… I've got your back…"

"Thanatos!" She shouts and Shinjiro simultaneously summons Castor. Together, the two Personas push Death to the furthest wall and Hamuko grabs she senior's hand before making a mad dash for the teleporter. He decides that it'd be better if they both manage to get out and he carries her while the platform brings them to the entrance. The last they hear of Death is a loud wailing roar.

When they get to the entrance, he notes how clammy she's gotten. "Hey, you okay?"

"What the hell was that for?" Yukari shouts "Do you think you can win us over by some stupid stunt?"

This time, Hamuko's face hardens. "I was trying to save your life. If you don't like it then you can just go back and try to fight Death again. Let's see if you can do any better."

The archer is flabbergasted. "What?! Are you trying to say that you're better than me?!"

"H-hey… Calm down Yuka-tan… I'm sure Hamuko meant well," Junpei holds her back.

"I know you don't trust me," she starts softly this time. "But I know how it feels to be helpless before Death." Her eyes glaze over and she starts staggering. Shinjiro catches her before she falls to the ground.

Mitsuru sighs. "I suppose that will be enough for tonight… Let's go back and get some rest."

Yukari is silent throughout the entire travel, but they all think it's because she's seen the other girl's point.

* * *

"Don't you have your own room?" Shinjiro snaps as he sees her hunched over the sewing machine in his room. He couldn't say that he's surprised; he heard the subtle hum of the machine before entering his room anyway.

"It's too close to Yukari-san's room… I don't want to be bothered," she states flippantly.

"You're bothering me," he states but flops down his bed anyway. "Should you be up? You fell down just this morning."

"I feel fine," she insists and doesn't say anything. "But I would like to eat…"

"Then go eat," he says as he reaches over the nightstand to turn the lampshade on.

"But aren't you supposed to come with me?" She tilts her head as her hands leave the cloth of the machine completely. "Kirijo-san is reluctant to have me roam on my own."

"Ask Junpei then." It's no secret that the resident clown got along well with Hamuko. And aside from Koromaru, Ken and Shinjiro, he's the only one who isn't so wary of her.

"Junpei is visiting Chidori," she answers and the pouts. "Why won't they let me visit Chidori?"

"Like you said," he replies. "They don't trust you."

Silence reigns over them until Shinjiro caves in. "Alright. Let's go to the ramen place. I'll treat you."

Her smile threatens to split her face. They step out, noting the weird stare given to them by Mitsuru who briefly raised her eyes at them. Nonetheless she says nothing and they continue on.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" He asks her as he eyes the appetizers and the bowl of special before her. Money isn't the problem. He's seen Akihiko overeat himself a lot of times and he had to stop many times to throw up. "I mean it's not that I don't have money or anything…"

"Then, thank you for the food!" She splits her chopsticks and starts eating. Her appetite is still surprising but he feels a weird sense of relief just by watching her eat.

"You often talked about Jin," he states out of curiosity. "Did you two get along?"

She nods seriously. "Jin-san always kept me company. Takaya-san often wandered out and Chidori locked herself in her room. We stayed indoors and I watched him do wonders with his laptop."

Something twists inside him. And he pushes it down. He has other things to take care of before he thinks about that awful twisting inside his gut. Ken is on the top and he doesn't know if he can handle another one.

"Senpai?" She peers at him curiously and he responds with a hum. "Why'd you ask?"

"You talk about him a lot," he replies and suddenly feels stupid for repeating what he just said. "You should probably stop talking about them if you want the others to start trusting you."

She nods dejectedly. "Alright…"

"Don't be so down." He tells her. "If they let you wander around Tartarus_alone_ then they're not good friends at all."

Her eyes flash indignantly, but it passes as soon as it arrives. "You're really kind aren't you?"

Shinjiro looks away and mutters "Just go and eat your food…"

* * *

"Don't you think the meat's overcooked?" He asks her as they settle down on their usual place at Wakatsu's. He prods at the offending piece of meat with his fork and says, "I don't think they thawed this properly."

She stares at him incredulously. "What makes you say that?"

He looks away, "Nothing really." The texture of the meat is different and it bothers him. "This won't do," he mutters.

"Why don't you cook your own food then, senpai?" She suggests innocently. "I mean, I've seen you stealing glances at the kitchen. And you sometimes grimace when you see the others eat instant noodles."

"So?" He counters weakly.

"So, let's cook some food for everyone," she beams. "Chidori and I messed around in the kitchen before. I can help a bit…"

Shinjiro groans. He thought he hid it pretty well. "That's going to be a pain…"

"You should be more careful if you don't want your hobbies to be exposed," she smiles at him wolfishly. "You left that plate of pasta on the counter when you left for cram school. It's a good thing I woke up before Yukari-san or Junpei. I had it all to myself."

He knew that he was going to get caught for that. "I don't get to say anything about that, do I?" He asks weakly.

From the pocket of her skirt, Hamuko takes out a piece of paper and a pen. "So, what do we make for them?"

He groans but makes a few comments about the menu. As much as he would want to pretend that he isn't excited about the prospect of being able to cook, Hamuko seems to see through his façade. They return to the dorm when the manager tells them that they're closing up for the night.

"I wonder sometimes if they're worried about me," she mutters as they make a detour for the Shrine. "I don't remember how I ended up in Tartarus, but… I remember being with Takaya-san before I saw you guys…"

"I ain't forcing you to remember," he tells her with a subtle pat on her head. "Some things are better off forgotten…"

She looks up at him as the moon turns into a sickly yellow. The air turns green and the puddle of water at the side turns as red as blood. "Should we head back?" She asks him as she stares at the moon. "Thanatos… He's calmer when it's the Dark Hour. How about Castor for you?"

He doesn't know what to say about that, so he shrugs. "Maybe your Persona likes it more when you're resting…"

"And yours doesn't?"

She sounds concerned and he could internally curse himself for bringing that up. "Let's just go. You won't mind going out with me tonight?"

Hamuko smiles, "Of course not."

* * *

Akihiko's eyes narrow at them as they enter the dorm with smiles on their faces. Shinjiro is holding a brown paper bag and Hamuko is yawning heartily. She excuses herself and heads for the stairs.

"What're you staring at?" The axe-wielding male asks.

"I've never seen you stay that long before," Akihiko says. "Should I be concerned?"

Shinjiro grunts. "You should be more concerned about your fighting style."

"Shinji," he starts in a preaching tone that the other male is all too familiar with. "She's still an enemy. You should remember that."

"You do your thing," Shinjiro cuts him short. "Don't tell me what to do."

He steps into his room, ignoring all the protests coming from his friend and stares long and hard at the sewing machine on the desk facing the wall. There are strips of cloth on the desk and all over the floor around the table.

The next day he wakes up to the sound of the machine's humming. "Isn't that a bit too early?" He grumbles as he turns over to the wall and covers his face with the pillow. "You're too loud…"

But then he hears her sobbing and he bolts upright. She's hunched over the table and sobbing openly. Mitsuru never cried before; the only other girl that he's seen crying is Miki. He puts on his coat and stands behind her awkwardly.

"Senpai," she whimpers. "You're the only one who cares for me here." Her sobs grow louder. "I want to go back. I want to go back…" she repeats those words over and over. Slowly, her hands go around his waist and he finds his hands cradling her head to him.

"Do you want to eat something?" He offers when her sobs subside. "I can make it for you."

She nods into his chest weakly before she pulls away from him. "I'll go change…" Her eyes are still watery. "Can we go outside?"

He nods because that would seem to make her feel better. "Alright…"

They go outside. Her hand is clasped around his and they spend the day window-shopping. While she's in the restroom, Shinjiro spies a leather watch in display from one of the stores. He doesn't really think much about it but he buys it immediately. When he sees the shine of her auburn hair from the direction of the restroom, he stuffs the watch into his pocket.

"Can we get something to eat?" She asks; her face regains some of its former shine. "I'm getting really hungry now…"

He nods and they absently head to the sweets shop. She buys some tarts and they head to the bookstore to browse some cookbooks. They are silent and by the time the sun sets, the question on her tongue is finally released:

"Can we go to the back of Port Island Station?"

He feels reluctant, but he's even more reluctant to see her sob like that again. Shinjiro nods, "Are you going to look for them?"

Hamuko bites her lip in contemplation. "No," she states.

He wants to ask why, but he's somehow afraid that when she answers he'll lose his image of her: the sweet girl that has a fearsome power at her disposal. "We can't stay long."

She nods.

It's still as gloomy there as ever. But the usual thugs aren't there yet. He thinks that it's because it's still early. They sit on the steps; the same steps where she sat when they first met. "Senpai?" She calls him and he hums in response. "Why do you trust me?"

He thinks about what he's going to say. There are a lot of answers, but in the end, he isn't certain. "I don't know… But… If you came to kill us, you would've done it before. Your Persona's too damn powerful."

She smiles. "I don't remember that night," she looks down at her feet. "The others don't believe that. Not even Junpei buys it. I thought I could keep on ignoring them, but I couldn't…" her voice trails off. "Do you believe me?"

Shinjiro nods. "Yes," there's no hesitation or reluctance in his tone. "I believe in you."

And suddenly, she's that lively girl again. He wipes off a stray tear with his thumb. "Stop crying, will you?" He sounds begrudging, but a smile is on his face as well. "You look the best when you smile."

Hamuko's smile widens. "I only smile for good people…"

"Idiot," he pats her head. "I ain't a nice guy." The leather watch remains forgotten in his pocket as they walk back to the dorm.

She welcomes herself in his room and the familiar hum of the sewing machine relaxes him as he reads the cooking magazine in his room. Soon Koromaru is heard scratching the door and they let him inside.

She still receives venomous looks from Yukari, uneasy glances from Fuuka, and a studious look from Aigis. Junpei acts cool around her, but he is still evasive. Ken stares at her with admiration: a shallow kind of affection that can easily be diminished by one unflattering move (like her snoring or her monstrous appetite). Akihiko avoids her like a plague. Koromaru loves her to the smallest bits, but the comfort she needs comes from the male with the beanie.

"What are you making anyway?" He asks finally, because even though she works in his room, he doesn't have the slightest on what she's doing.

With a girlish giggle, she puts a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

He tries to take a peek, but a forceful glare from her red eyes makes him hide behind his cooking magazine. Koromaru barks merrily, as if making fun of him for being intimidated by a glare.

In Shinjiro's defense, those unnaturally colored eyes of hers are _very _intimidating.

* * *

"You're cooking?"

Shinjiro glances over his shoulder to see Akihiko staring at him with wide eyes. Ken is on the table, doing his homework. When the axe-wielder came back from shopping from groceries, he saw Hamuko helping Ken with his English.

"I was pretty good in English when I was in middle school," Hamuko told him proudly. And then she eyes the grocery bags in his hands. "Are we cooking tonight?"

Even Ken beamed at the sound of that.

"Shut up and sit down," Shinjiro snapped. "And don't disturb Ken."

The boxer obeys quicker than his victory in the ring.

Soon the people gather around the dinning table. Mitsuru puts down her newspaper and her phone, Yukari and Junpei don't argue for once, Fuuka is watching them in awe, Aigis is behaving normally (as per human standards) and Koromaru is sitting patiently.

Hamuko runs from the kitchen to the dining area to put the foods down and they stare at her somewhat apprehensively. But Shinjiro notes that it doesn't seem to affect her anymore.

"You look cheery," he tells her as he hands her the plate of steak.

She simply nods. He supposes that if she's happy then he doesn't really need a reason.

They eat. She sneaks bits of food to Koromaru who barks at her happily. Aigis speaks up after a long time of being silent in her presence.

"You are very familiar, Hamuko-san. I cannot classify you as an enemy or an ally."

This surprises them all, but most especially Shinjiro. The android has remained silent about the issue of their guest for a long time, but this time, it seems that closure needs to be achieved.

"What do you want me to be?" Hamuko asks instead.

"I-," Aigis falters. "I don't want you to be an enemy, Hamuko-san. You… are very warm for someone who carries Thanatos."

The addressed girl smiles and he could feel that she's relieved. "I'm glad you think so, Aigis."

The android nods seriously before saying, "Mitsuru-san, I would like to accompany Hamuko-san at all times."

"What?" Yukari's outburst surprises them all, but the frown on Shinjiro's face deepens at that. He aims a glare at her and she remains silent.

"I don't see a problem with that. You can stay with her when we go to Tartarus," Mitsuru states before the archer can say anything more.

He wants to ask so much why Yukari is so against Hamuko, but decides that it's for a more private time. They finish eating and the two of them clean up. The brunette is washing the dishes while he cleans up the remnants of cooking.

"I had fun," she confesses after a while.

He merely grunts.

"Why do you think-," she starts and cuts herself short.

"Don't think about it too much," he says. "Maybe it's just because she hates the Dark Hour and those who don't want it to end are the same."

"But…" she bites her lip and shakes her head.

He knows. She's nothing like those from Strega. Then again, the only thing he knows about them is what he saw on the surface.

"You should get some rest," he tells her with a casual pat on the head. "Mitsuru wants to go to Tartarus tomorrow."

She nods and wipes her hands on the apron. "Good night, senpai."

He grunts in reply. But the sullen way her shoulders slump does not go unnoticed by him.

Koromaru keeps him company as he watches the clock tick away to the Dark Hour. When the air turns green and the moon turns yellow, he stands up and ushers the dog to his room.

Just to satiate his curiosity, he looks for what she's working on with that sewing machine of hers. But there's nothing anywhere. He supposes that she foresaw that and took her finished products to her room.

* * *

Shinjiro knows now that he loves her.

He's in her room; watching over her like a scarecrow on the field. Last night, she was the only one whose attacks connected to the Shadows on the floor. The girl exhausted herself even more when Aigis became vulnerable to the lightning attacks of their enemies.

"Please forgive my lack of power, Hamuko-san," the android spoke as they made it to the entrance. The girl managed a smile before she collapsed right before their eyes. She was starting to develop a fever, and Shinjiro insisted to stay watch.

"None of you are going to take care of her anyway," he told them coldly as he took up the bowl of soup to her room. No one raised a protest after that.

"Senpai?" She calls out weakly, prying him away from his thoughts.

"How're you feelin'?" He asks.

"My head hurts… Thanatos is… tired…" she explains sheepishly.

"You have Aigis worried."

"Tell her sorry for me…"

"Who's going to take care of you then?"

"I'll be fine…"

No. He doesn't want to leave her. He wants to stay by her side until she gets better. He wonders if someone took care of her before when she was sick. The leather watch is still in his pocket and he fingers it gently.

"Senpai?"

He turns to her in askance.

"Why are you still here?"

He doesn't know; he really doesn't know.

"Just go to bed."

With that, he stands up. Her soft and sickly warm hand closes around his. Holding hands with her isn't really new to him, but this time she feels _desperate_.

"Senpai," she calls again. "Don't leave me…"

"What are you-?"

"Don't leave me," she states again and starts to sob.

_No_, he wants to tell her to not cry, but he's too late. Whether or not it's because of her fever-induced delusions or because of some real pain, he doesn't want her to cry. It's her smile that he wants to see. It's her bright eyes. It's her unnaturally pale skin.

"Hamuko…"

"I remember now," she breathes out a shuddering breath. "He left me…"

"Who?" And he's almost afraid to know the answer.

"Takaya-san… He… He left me there… He left me…"

_Stop crying… _But the words get stuck in his throat. Her sobs continue and they quiet down until she's asleep again.

He wants to know, but knowing will only cause her pain.

And he loves her too much to make her go through that.

He doesn't know how he can tell, but he's sure that it's there.

"I won't leave you, Hamuko," he mutters into her hair. "I won't leave you."

* * *

He tells her to smile, because it suits her more than any other expression. And while it would sound cliché to anyone else (except perhaps Mitsuru) she nods and continues with the sewing machine.

"You look nice with a smile too, senpai," she says absently. "You should smile a lot too…"

He grunts and says, "I'd look like an idiot if I tried to smile."

"And I don't?"

"No." He replies and tries to look nonchalant but he glances over to her for a second before he turns back to the magazine in his hands. "So smile a lot."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have regrets," he replies and she tilts her head at him curiously. "Just finish whatever you're doing and get the hell outta my room."

He doesn't mean it of course and it's to his relief that she knows.

They go to the Shrine and Koromaru frolics around the sandbox. She sits on the swing and reads him a story that she got from a bookstore at the mall.

It's about a poor girl who becomes a princess because she was smart and helped the prince, who came to her in the guise of a stable boy, rule his kingdom. The prince married her, not because she was beautiful or because her foot fit the shoe, but because she was smart and was an asset to his kingdom.

"Do you think the prince loved her?" Hamuko asks with a frown as she closes the book. "I mean, it sounds as though he married her just because she was smart…"

"Dunno," he replies. "It's just a story."

She bites her lip and he could tell that she was bothered. Sighing, Shinjiro says, "Look, did she make the prince smile?"

The red-eyed girl nods numbly before he states with an air of confidence, "Then he probably loves her."

"How can you tell?"

"Because she made him smile."

"Is it that simple?" When he doesn't reply from his spot on the bench, she asks, "Is it like that for you, senpai?"

He stiffens and tries to recall if he's ever smiled in her presence. He coughs purposefully before replying, "Nah, it's just the way things are for men…"

"Then it does apply to you," she huffs as she walks over to his bench. She bends to his level and says with a grin, "I guess I should start making you smile then…"

Shinjiro opens his mouth to retort, but words fail him as he stares into her eyes. Thankfully, Koromaru bounces towards them and they head back to the dorm.

Akihiko notes the slightly reddish color in Shinjiro's face, but doesn't speak on his disapproval. The brunette walks into his room and flops on his bed.

"Did she just indirectly confess to me?"

* * *

He's making a mistake.

But with her lips on his he can say that he really doesn't care anymore. Her hands fit his perfectly and the stillness of the Dark Hour is a welcome companion to the silent gasps coming from her lips as he nips on her collarbone.

The entire dorm is silent; right after dinner, the other members of SEES retired to their room early for the full moon mission the following day. No one commented on Shinjiro and Hamuko as they stayed at the lounge to watch a marathon of an old anime. As the clock slowly came to the peak of the night, Koromaru took to the corner and slept as well. It was then that she spoke up.

"I love you senpai…"

He bolted upright and stared at her incredulously. "Wh-what?"

"I love you." She repeated with a smile. "Is it that hard to believe?"

He tried to dissuade her. He tried to tell her that he wasn't someone worth loving. He tried to tell her, but all he could say then was, "Why?"

"Why?" She repeated as if she didn't expect that response. "You said that the prince loved his princess because he made her smile; it goes the same for me, but there's more to it than that…"

Finally, he spoke, "I ain't someone you should love. You're a nice girl and someone like me… won't be good enough…"

She chuckled then, and he could hear the sadness from her voice. "I have the Persona of the thirteenth Arcana. I have Death inside me," she spoke but there's no trace of resentment in her tone. "If there's anyone who doesn't deserve to be loved, that would be me, now wouldn't it?"

No. He wanted to rebuke her, but all he managed was a peck on her lips. He growled, "Don't you ever say that again."

He carried her in his arms and brought her to his room.

Shinjiro knows that he shouldn't, but he does anyway.

The Dark Hour has passed and they're on his bed; wearing nothing but skin and his blanket to cover them from the chill. He kisses her head and notes how beautiful she looks with her hair down. But he remembers what today is supposed to be and he gently eases her off his body (the bed wasn't big enough for both of them to lie down on) and picks up the note on his desk.

_Meet me at the back of Port Island Station_.

He doesn't need to know who wrote the letter. He knows that Ken is the only one who will ask him to meet up there.

Albeit begrudgingly, Shinjiro puts on his clothes and notes with a bit of amusement that her smell has clung to his clothes. Perhaps it's for the best. He can bring something of hers with him even as he leaves her completely. He stares at the sewing machine and sighs as his eyes trail back to the sleeping girl on his bed.

Hamuko is indeed beautiful.

Too bad that he has to leave her.

He leaves a note, saying how he doesn't have time to play with her little game anymore. He says that he just wants to be left alone. He says a lot of words that make him cringe and clench his fists at the absurdity of it all. Shinjiro puts the note atop the sewing machine.

And as he closes the door, he sees her stir in her sleep.

* * *

Ken is smaller than he seems to be when he talks about revenge, but the resolve in his eyes don't belong to someone so small. Shinjiro understands when he sees the boy stare at him as if he were one of those Shadows that bring the destruction of the world.

Hamuko's face flashes in his mind's eye before Takaya appears.

"You are quire troublesome," he speaks slowly. "You take Chidori away from us and you took in our little comrade…"

"Bullshit." Shinjiro's anger is prevalent in his tone. "What kind of comrade are you if you left her alone there?"

"That is none of your business," the gold-eyed male snaps. "She wanted to waste her gift and I did what I had to do…"

His anger could not be pacified, but the bullet that embeds itself on his shoulder makes him drop to his knees. Ken is shocked as Takaya goes on about his tirade.

"Hamuko was… rather regretful…" He states with a tired sigh. "She was supposed to be our strongest weapon against you, but-," he raises his gun and points it at Ken. "I suppose she will have to be dealt with another time."

Everything goes slow as the pale male starts to pull on the trigger. Ken closes his eyes and utters one word that makes Shinjiro bolt to his feet:

"_Mom…_"

"THANATOS!"

All three of them snaps to the direction where the voice comes from and all eyes widen when they see a familiar brunette with red eyes standing behind Takaya menacingly. Her Persona hovers over Ken and Shinjiro while baring its steel sword against Takaya.

"Stay away from them," she says through gritted teeth. "Or I won't hold back… Not even from you, Takaya-san…"

"My, my…" Takaya chuckles. "Isn't this a wonderful reunion? I see that you've attached yourself to these… ignorant fools."

"I…" she starts and cuts herself short. "I just don't want to kill people…"

"Ah but isn't that your specialty?"

Hamuko stiffens and her eyes turn angry at her former comrade. "I respected you because you were different from those who saw me with fearful eyes. I respected you because you embraced the power of your Persona, but… your methods are… too much…"

He sighs, as if infinitely weary before he raises his gun again. "This is getting tiresome. I would only want to get rid of the kid as he is the sensor of the group, but the three of you will do just fine…"

Ken sees the gun pointed at him and without another moment's hesitation, Takaya pulls the trigger. There's a flash of colors before he gains his bearings to see that Shinjiro's in front of him.

"Even now you still wish to hinder my plans?" There's a certain frenzy in Takaya's voice and the boy hears the rattling of the former's revolver. "You foolish-,"

"Ken! Shinji!"

Akihiko's voice alerts them all and Ken notes that Hamuko is no longer at the entrance of the alley. He hears footsteps and assumes that Takaya has run off. There's a shuddering breath in front of him and Shinjiro falls to his knees…

…but in his arms is Hamuko who has a gun wound on her chest.

"Hey!" Shinjiro is frantic. "Hamuko!"

Ken rushes to her side and feels the tears threatening to leave his eyes. He takes out his Evoker and prepares to call out Nemesis, but finds that his Persona is oddly dormant. "H-Hamuko-san…" he calls out as he pulls the trigger over and over again. "Dammit, Nemesis!"

"It's okay Ken…" her hand, pale and still pristine pats on his head. "I… I'm glad you're okay…"

"But-but-!"

"But…" she smiles at him. "You need to… forgive… I… know… your mother… wouldn't want you to be so… vengeful… You're still a kid…" she chuckles weakly before cringing. "You… should be doing childish things… The things I've… never done before… You should… do them…"

"Hamuko-san…"

"Go outside and play…" she smiles again. "The others will take care of you…"

He watches as she turns her head away from him and to Shinjiro. "Senpai…" she starts. "You're a bad liar…"

"Oh yeah?" He retorts, but the shakiness in his voice is evident. "Then you're an idiot…"

"That's true…"

They are silent before she speaks, "I love you, you know? And all this time… the people I love… keep on… dying…"

"Stop talking you idiot," he says as he removes his pea coat and presses it against the wound. "Dammit Aki! Use your Persona!"

As if on a daze, the boxer takes out his Evoker and calls out Polydeuces. Warm light envelopes her, but the bleeding still does not stop. "Dammit!" Akihiko curses. "Why won't it work?"

"It… doesn't matter…" Hamuko weakly says with a small wheeze. "Up until now… everybody I love… kept on… dying. But at least… I was able to save you…"

Shinjiro stares at her, incredulous. "Dammit Aki! Use it again!"

"It won't work!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK JUST HEAL HER!"

Astounded, the boxer obeys and commands Polydeuces to cast diarama over and over again. He supposes that because her wound isn't caused by a Shadow, the power of his Persona doesn't work as well as it should.

The others arrive just as Hamuko says, "I'm glad I've met you all…"

And then her lips form a smile and she goes lax in his arms.

"H-Hamuko-san…" Aigis is the first to speak; she'd gotten there a bit later than Akihiko with the others, but soon enough to see the brunette breathe her last. "No… I…"

"Hamuko…" Junpei is next. He looks around and sees Akihiko staring at his Evoker angrily.

"Dammit!" Ken punched the wall and went off.

"Amada!" Mitsuru calls after him, but is stopped by Shinjiro.

"Leave him alone. Call the fucking ambulance, Mitsuru."

"A-ambulance…" she repeats as if in a daze. "Of course…"

"Shinji," Akihiko cuts in. "She's dead. She's-,"

"No," he says firmly. "She's not dead. You shut your stupid mouth, Aki. She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead…"

But every repetition makes it even less real and even Shinjiro can only pretend for so long.

* * *

They've all left for school and he takes it upon himself to put her belongings away. It's not that hard since she has very little possessions: clothes and her mp3 player. He unveils the sewing machine in his room and sees that there are sewn dolls of every member of SEES on the table.

He picks the one with the maroon coat. He smiles softly at the scowl on the doll's face. The smaller doll with light brown hair catches his attention again and he puts them both in his pocket.

She died for that kid too. So he'd better make sure that he gets his head right.

"She's… dead…" Ken starts when Shinjiro manages to find him. "She's really dead… isn't she?"

"Yeah," he says and even his own voice sounds too hollow for him. "She's dead."

"Well?" The boy asks impatiently. "Go on then. You can beat me up if you want."

"Idiot," Shinjiro retorts after a moment. "She gave her life to protect you… and me… No way in hell am I going to let her sacrifice go to waste. Yeah I hate that she's dead. But there's someone else that I'd rather beat up. You're the same aren't you?"

Ken looks up and his eyes burn with understanding. "Yeah."

The older male clucks his tongue and hands the boy the doll with a smile on its face. "She made that… Spent a lot of time on that… Make sure you take care of it…"

With that he turns his back and leaves.

* * *

"She died for you."

There's a certain bitterness in Jin's voice as he watches Shinjiro put the box of her belongings on the step where she sat the first time they met. "I don't have to say anything to you…"

"If you didn't-," the bespectacled male couldn't finish his sentence. "If you weren't—she would be-!"

"Yeah…" Shinjiro states as he stands up straight. "She talked a lot about you… She said you were a nice person."

Jin frowned and glanced at the box. "I was going to go after her… Chidori told me where she was… But… she disappeared."

Shinjiro sighs and says, "She died with a smile…"

"I'll still kill you."

"Hell no," Shinjiro stared at the blue-haired male with venom in his eyes. "She died protecting me. I don't plan to waste what she gave me."

"Sorry but," Jin starts as he picks up the box and his eyes narrow at the leather watch that he knows she didn't own before. "I'm more selfish. No matter what you do, I'll kill you and your little friends. None of you deserve to live at her expense…"

Shinjiro looks away and disappears the way he came.

He stares up at the sky and mutters. "I love you… Hamuko…"

* * *

**Okay I know I disregarded a lot of things here... Like the Wild Card thing and the Social Link and Velvet Room and nearly everything in the Persona universe...**

**Plus that ending... /hides away in a corner/**

**But anyway... Please feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D**

**May I just say that Jin became positively hawt in the Weird Masquerade... Like seriously... But yeah I have half a mind to make a sequel prequel to this but I'll be basing it on the feedback...**

**Thanks for reading! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
